


playlist of infidelity

by endzone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Cheating, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistakes, Mistress, No Sex, No Smut, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endzone/pseuds/endzone
Summary: Johnny was happily in love with Ten.But when Doyoung arrived back from China, he started to make mistakes.~Every chapter is based on a song so this is literally a playlist of infidelity.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Leave Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith

Doyoung hasn't seen Johnny in three years; no texts, no calls, no contact whatsoever. So when Johnny asked if they could meet up the day he arrived back in Korea, his heart raced in his chest, too fast for comfort. 

Doyoung arrived at the restaurant first, they had agreed to meet at their favorite restaurant a week after the younger arrived. It's been 30 minutes after their agreed time to meet and Doyoung isn't surprised that Johnny is late, he still hasn't changed at all. The thought gives a warm feeling inside Doyoung. 

When Johnny finally walked in the small cozy restaurant, Doyoung forgot how to breathe. Johnny is still the same, and yet so different. He's still the same tall boy with the permanent playful grin on his face that Doyoung adored so much, but he's different in the way that he carried himself. He walked toward Doyoung with great confidence, no longer the awkward boy that Doyoung used to know.

"Have your parents ever taught you that staring is rude, Kim Doyoung?" The older asked with the playful voice that Doyoung missed so much. 

Doyoung beamed at him. "They have but they don't tell me what to do anymore, Seo Youngho." He replied with a smirk. 

"May I?" Johnny gestured at the seat in front of Doyoung and he nodded. The older took the seat in front of him and Doyoung can't help but to stare again. Johnny had his black hair cut short which suited him well, his eyes had the same mischievous glint to it but it also had maturity that Doyoung had never seen before, and his soft pink lips are still perfectly shaped. 

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked, cutting Doyoung out of his thoughts, blinking rapidly. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just overwhelmed." He chuckled, embarrassed. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, it must be shocking to see how handsome I've gotten in the past three years." Johnny teased and Doyoung's face heats up. Doyoung is flustered because it's true. It's absolutely appalling to see how devastatingly handsome the older had become. 

"You wish." He tried to come up with a witty response but failed. Johnny laughed at his awkward state and it sent butterflies flying in his stomach. He hated that Johnny still has the same effect on him even after convincing himself that he's moved on. 

They exchanged small talk while waiting for their food. Doyoung learned that Johnny had gotten himself a stable job at a big firm, and he's living uptown, Johnny told him that Taeyong and Yuta are also doing well with their lives. Doyoung told him that he finished his studies abroad and now his mom has a friend that is willing to give him a job at SM Enterprises. 

When their food arrived, Johnny asked him a question. "So how have you been, Doyoung?" 

Doyoung stopped mixing his food. "What do you mean? I just did."

"What I mean is, _how_ have you really been?" Johnny indented his words, hoping for the younger to understand. "I don't want small talk. Tell me about your time abroad. How did you feel? Did you miss us? Did you miss _me_?"

Doyoung thought for a moment on how to answer, sipping his soup. "Honestly, I felt lonely in China. Not always, but lonely nonetheless. There were times that I felt like I was the happiest; seeing my dad beat cancer, hearing the news about Gongmyung hyung proposing to his girlfriend, and when I graduated. But I always felt like something was missing, like I'm always outside in the cold.

"I did miss you guys, every second of every day. I missed Yuta's flirty responses, I even missed how annoyed I would get at his antics. I missed Taeyong's cooking, _especially_ his raw beef bibimbap. I missed his nagging and I missed our sometimes unfriendly banter; and I missed you the most, Johnny. And I wished that we could've said goodbye in better terms so that we could've atleast kept in contact, but we didn't."

"I'm sorry." Johnny said after a while. "I'm sorry that it ended the way it ended between us. I was a coward, and that's why I invited you here today to make up for my mistakes, hoping that we could be friends again."

"It wasn't your fault, Johnny. I should've told you that I was leaving but I was too selfish and kept it from you." He reached out and rested his hand on the older's. "I'm glad you met with me today. We can start over."

Johnny squeezed his hand in return and gave him a warm smile. 

"So is there a special someone back in China?" Johnny asked after finishing his meal. 

"Nope. Never had one." Doyoung replied.

"Really?! With how much you glowed up, you never had anyone?" Johnny said with hands in his hair, over exaggerating his reaction. 

"No," Doyoung rolled his eyes at him. "How about you?" 

"Ten." 

"Oh." He didn't expect the answer, but he wasn't surprised either. 

"We got together a few months after you left for China and we've been together ever since." Johnny explained while playing with a tissue, avoiding the younger's eyes. Something clicked inside of Doyoung's brain, realizations coming up, and a pain in his chest blooms. Ten was the one who snitched to Johnny about him leaving. 

"I hope he makes you happy." Doyoung said, not sure how genuine he was at saying the words. 

"I am." Johnny replied a little too slow. Doyoung noticed that there is something in his voice. "He does."

After a few bottles of soju, Doyoung felt like they were in university again, giggly drunk college kids that felt like they could rule the world. They talk about the stupid things that they did back in the day. Taeyong puking all over Yuta's new shoes after drinking rhum(his least favorite spirit) and spinning around for no reason. Johnny prank calling the dean and getting caught because apparently the dean recognized his voice. Taeyong scolding the three of them because it's not nice to chase the ducks at the park. Doyoung passing out almost naked in Johnny's bathtub. 

"Yo! That was so funny! Taeyong drew doodles on your face and even wrote lewd words on your chest." Johnny was speaking too loud, but so is Doyoung so he doesn't scold him. "Wait, I think I still have a photo of you here on my phone." 

"Nooo! Don't look for it!" Doyoung yelled from across the table, face already reddening from embarrassment. He covered his face while Johnny scrolled through his phone.

"Holy shit, here it is!" Johnny burst into an explosive laughter and jumped from his seat to sit beside the younger, showing him the photo. Doyoung looked at the device and he cringed when he saw himself, in his boxers, passed out in a white bathtub.   
  
Johnny swiped the image to another photo of him. This time, Taeyong is over him with a red marker, ready to taint his skin with red ink. The next photo was the finished product, Doyoung had a red moustache, red freckles, and both his eyes had red stars; his chest showing bad words that should probably never see the light of day.

Johnny burst into laughter beside him, toppling over Doyoung's lap and the younger couldn't help but to laugh at his past misfortune. 

When the laughter died down and Doyoung is wiping tears from his eyes, he is suddenly aware of their close proximity. Too close that he can smell Johnny's perfume. If he wasn't already intoxicated, he surely is now. 

Doyoung felt the atmosphere shift between them and he knew that Johnny felt it too, Doyoung is looking up at him and the latter is staring at him with his piercing eyes. Doyoung can feel his eyes practically probing his soul. 

"Do you remember what else happened that night before you passed out?" Johnny asked, placing his hand on the younger's thigh. 

"I think so." Doyoung gulped.

"That was the night that you drunkenly confessed to me." Johnny was close, too close. Doyoung can feel his warm breath fanning over his features. His head is spinning, but not from the alcohol. 

"And that was the night that you returned my feelings." He replied, looking at Johnny's lips. They look very soft and perfect. Heat took over his body and he licked his lips. Johnny licked his lips too and it drove Doyoung crazy. 

They stay in that position, staring at each other's lips, thinking about the mistakes that they could and shouldn't do. 

"We can't, You have-" Doyoung started to say but Johnny shut him up with his lips. Doyoung whined in the kiss, years of frustration and desperation escaping his lips. He tried so hard to hold back and yet, there he was kissing back, letting Johnny in to explore his mouth. 

Kissing Johnny is familiar and once again, different. When they almost got together in college, they shared a lot of kisses, innocent and chaste kisses. Their kiss still felt like it did before, still tasted like Johnny, but now it's passionate and desperate. 

He couldn't keep his beating heart at bay. He wrapped his hands around the older to bring him closer. It felt good, Johnny felt good; in his mouth, in his arms, in his life. 

  
For the first time in three years, Doyoung doesn't feel cold and alone. Later in the night, Doyoung rolled over on his bed in his apartment, naked under the sheets. He rested his head on his arms in front of him and he stared at Johnny beside him, basking in the afterglow. 

"We could be together," He whispered, voice raspy after overusing his vocal chords in their midnight endeavour. Doyoung knew that what he was about to say next was the most selfish thing that he will ever say in his life, but after all the sinful things that he did tonight, he couldn't care less. His friends always scolded him because he was too selfless, other people would abuse his selflessness and he would be left in the dirt. Maybe it's finally time for him to be selfish. "Just leave him for me."

Johnny doesn't reply. Instead, he pulled himself closer to Doyoung and placed a soft kiss on his shoulderblade.


	2. Lips of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lips of An Angel by Hinder

It's two in the morning when Johnny heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand. Ten is cuddled up on his side, sound asleep. He carefully untangled himself from the younger boy, hoping not to wake him. He succeeded in doing so and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked at the caller ID on his phone: _Client KDY_

Doyoung. He had saved that as Doyoung's contact so that Ten wouldn't suspect him. 

He got up and entered their balcony, closing the door behind him. 

"Hello?" He heard Doyoung's soft voice.

"Hey, Doyoung." He whispered, careful not to let his boyfriend hear. 

"Why are you whispering?" Doyoung asked and laughed into the call. The sound sent shocks of electricity down Johnny's body. 

"Ten's asleep in the next room." _Sometimes, I wish he was you,_ he almost added but stopped himself. "I miss you."

"You just saw me yesterday," the younger chuckled and Johnny could feel his eyes rolling through the call. It's been almost over a month since Doyoung had returned from China, also a month since they had their first night together. Since then, they had been seeing each other whenever time gave them the opportunity. 

"So I'm not allowed to miss you?"   
  
"You are."

"Do _you_ miss me?" 

Doyoung paused, deciding to tease the older, "I'm thinking."

"Have I ever told you that you haven't changed one bit since college, _Doie_?" Johnny said, chuckling. 

"You haven't called me that since college." Doyoung pointed out and Johnny started to reminisce the precious memories he had of Doyoung.

  
Doyoung used to hate the nickname that Johnny gave him. Doie. Johnny had called him that one day in the university library and the younger immediately stared daggers at him. 

"I'm giving you another chance at life if you stop calling me that." He had said. 

"What? Doie? Doie. Doie. Doie. Doie. Doie." Johnny teased him over and over, and Doyoung grabbed his forearm from across the table and pinched it so hard that Johnny had to yell for bloody mercy, which ultimately had gotten them both kicked out and banned for a week. 

"This is your fault, just so you know." Doyoung had said coldly as they walked out of the building. 

"Sure, Doie." He placed a hand around his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Overtime, Doyoung had gotten used to the pet name, but only ever allowed Johnny to use it. Not even Yuta or Taeyong. 

  
Days after Doyoung drunkenly confessed to Johnny, the two had decided to meet at the park and talk about the elephant in the room. 

"The truth is I really, really like you, Johnny." Doyoung had said and Johnny felt like he was the king of the world. "But I'm scared of going into this too fast."

"It's okay, Doie." He cupped the younger's face carefully, thinking that he had his world in his hands. "We don't have to rush things, okay? You don't have to pressure yourself, I'm willing to wait for you."

"You're amazing." Doyoung couldn't stop himself from blurting out. 

"And you're beautiful." Johnny responded, his heart overflowing with fondness for the boy in his arms. 

Despite having agreed to take things slow, both of them had shared countless of dates, a few PDAs, and a whole lot of kisses. But they never made it official, never gave their relationship a label. They simply lived in the moment, not worrying about the future, and maybe that was their downfall. They didn't think about the consequences of the future, so when Johnny found out from Ten about Doyoung's tentative departure, his heart broke into pieces. 

"Are you really leaving?" Johnny blurted out, they were on their way to Doyoung's shared apartment with Taeyong, hand in hand. Doyoung was taken aback by the question, he stopped in his tracks. 

"What? What are you talking about?" Doyoung played stupid. 

"I _know_ , Doyoung. Stop pretending. Somebody told me." Johnny said with a cold voice, his jaw clenched. 

"Who told you?" Doyoung quietly asked.

"It doesn't matter who told me, what matters is that _you didn't tell me_." Johnny faced the younger, he was shaking. He didn't know if it was because of anger or because he was holding back his tears.

"Johnny," Doyoung took the older's hands in his, trying to calm him down, trying to stop his shaking. "I didn't know how to tell you, my mom dropped it on me all too suddenly and I started overthinking. What if we don't work out if I'm in China? What if you find somebody better than me? What if you get tired of me not being there for you? I'm so scared."

Johnny snapped his hands away from Doyoung's. "Do you really not have faith in us? _In_ _me?_ Do you not believe me when I tell you that I love you?"

"I know! I do! But think about the possibilities, Johnny! We'd be miles and miles apart." 

"Then if you really think there's a possibility of us not working out, then we might as well not continue this."

"What? Johnny, please." He took his hand again. Tears now streaming down both of their faces. 

"You said it yourself, Doyoung. We'd be miles and miles apart." He faced the younger and slotted their lips together. The kiss turned salty as their tears invaded their lips. 

"You'd be leaving me anyway, so we might as well end this before it even starts." Johnny muttered after their kiss broke. 

"Please, Johnny. Let's talk about this." Doyoung sobbed out, grabbing at Johnny's hand. The older struggled and freed himself from Doyoung's hold. 

"Good bye, Doie. I love you." He said and left Doyoung there in the pavement. 

  
"Johnny? Johnny." Doyoung repeated. "Hey, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Were you falling asleep?" The younger laughed again. 

"No," he chuckled. "It's just that it's really good to hear your voice saying my name." It's true. Johnny always loved Doyoung's voice, it's soft and felt like heaven to his ears, but he loved it the most when he was saying his name. Escaping from his lips, it made Johnny weak, susceptible to actions that could never be considered moral through anybody's eyes. 

"Johnny?" 

"Yes, Doie?" 

"I love you." The younger whispered, "I wish I never left for China. Maybe then we could be in each other's arms right now instead of on our phones, whispering under our breaths."

"I love you too, Doie." He felt his chest tightening when he doesn't know what else to say, guilt creeping up in his chest. His boyfriend slept soundly inside their shared bedroom and Johnny is out in the balcony, whispering 'I love you' to Kim Doyoung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost finished the whole fic and its pretty short so i hope you guys wouldn't be too disappointed unu


	3. I'm Not The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith

Curiosity does, in fact, kill the cat. Ten had to learn that the hard way. His suspicions started when Johnny started to have frequent calls from work or from a specific client. 

One day, Johnny left his phone on their coffee table in the living room and it started ringing. Ten picked up the phone and read the caller ID: _Client KDY_

Ten should've answered it then and there, but he chose to call Johnny from his study room, "Babe? Client KDY is calling."

Johnny ran out and grabbed the phone from his hand very fast, too fast. The older never rushed to take a phone call that fast before, but Ten brushed it off, maybe this time it's a very important client. He didn't know then, but he was right. It really was a very important person, except he wasn't a client. 

The calls kept coming; sometimes during the day, sometimes during the night, what made the calls different from his other calls was that Johnny always answered it with a hushed voice, and it sparked an unhealthy curiosity in Ten. 

"Who's Client KDY?" He asked one day while they're having dinner, Johnny had cooked them steak and mashed potatoes. 

"What?" Johnny asked, choking on his mashed potatoes. 

"The client that keeps calling you." He said innocently, as if he was just curious about his job. 

"Oh. Yeah, he's a client that's trying to sue his company because he's being mistreated." Johnny told him, Ten tried to detect if he's lying or not but he couldn't tell. 

"Must be a really hard case then, if he's always calling you."

"Yeah, the company is big and they've got great lawyers too." Johnny looked up from his food and smiled brightly at Ten. "But I'll beat them. You know I will." 

Ten melted inside at his smile and believed him. He always was a sucker for that smile of his, he still couldn't believe that he gets to call Seo Youngho his boyfriend. 

When Ten washed the dishes later, he's startled by Johnny's big hands around his waist. He can feel the older press his whole body against his back and he places his chin on Ten's shoulder. 

"What do you want, Bigfoot?" He chuckled and continued on rinsing the suds of off a plate. 

"Nothing," Johnny said, his close proximity to his ear sent a shiver down Ten's spine. "I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied and playfully touched the tip of Johnny's nose, leaving bubbles on it. Johnny tickled him in return causing them to fall on the kitchen floor, giggling and covered in dishwashing soap. 

  
His suspicions were confirmed one day when he arrived at their apartment and Johnny was already there. Ten was used to always be the one to come home first, so whenever he arrived, he never greeted the other that he's home. Why would he? Johnny isn't home yet. 

Except this time, Johnny was home. Ten was about to go into the bedroom to change into comfy clothes when he heard his boyfriend's voice in the balcony. He's on the phone again. He knew that he's supposed to respect Johnny's privacy and trust him that he's just calling another client but his curiosity took the best of him and he decided to eavesdrop. He crouched on the wall near the balcony door and what he heard, crushed his heart in his chest. 

" _I know, baby._ " Johnny spoke into his phone and Ten was already muffling his sobs in his hands, tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes. His suspicions were true. He always basked in the glory whenever he was right when arguing with the older, but for the first time in his life, he wished that he was wrong and Johnny was right. 

How could Johnny do this? Was he not enough? 

He couldn't focus anymore, his heart was wrenching and his sobs were getting harder to silence. He stood up and decided to just leave for now but before he took a step, he heard one more sentence from his boyfriend: " _I'll see you soon, Doie._ "

Kim Doyoung. Of course, it's him. Ten couldn't hold it in anymore so he bolted out of their apartment and slammed the door. He ran and ran, not knowing where his legs were taking him. He ran until his legs hurt, but the pain in his legs couldn't match the pain the he felt in his chest.

Johnny and Ten had breakfast together the morning after. Ten pretending that he heard nothing yesterday, that everything was normal. 

"Is Client KDY, Kim Doyoung?" He asked, straightforward.

"What? Where did this come from, Tennie?" The older had the audacity to laugh at him and something boiled inside of Ten. He just stared at the older seriously, making sure that Johnny knew that he wasn't joking. 

"Client KDY is _not_ Kim Doyoung. He's in China remember? KDY is Kang Dongyook." He explained and Ten couldn't believe he's lying to him now. After 3 years together, Johnny was lying to his face with a fucking smile. Ten prevented himself from lashing out and dropped the subject. 

When Johnny was about to leave for work, Ten stopped him. "Wait."

The younger stood from where he's sitting and made his way to Johnny. He stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. Holding him close and breathing him in. He pulled away and connected their lips, Ten expected Johnny to not kiss him back but he does, with the same passion and energy that he gave him when they first kissed in Johnny's car back in college. 

When they pulled away, Johnny was looking at him intensely, and Ten felt himself heat up under his gaze. He hated himself for being still so smitten for the boy in front of him after he had lied. Sure he had lied, but was his sun. He always brought light into Ten's life. Johnny always made sure that he felt loved and that he mattered. "I love you." He said to Johnny. 

"I love you too, baby." He gave Ten a blinding smile. 

Johnny walked to the door and opened it, as he's about to walk out the doorway, the younger called to him again. "Oh, and Johnny?" 

"Yeah, baby?"

"Don't call me 'baby' anymore."

"How come?" He asked, tilting his head, hand on the doorknob. 

_Because I know I'm not the only one._

"I never really liked that pet name." He made a show of cringing to sound convincing and Johnny bought it.

"Okay, Tennie. I'll see you later." Johnny chuckled as he closed the door behind him. 

Ten came closer to the door and pressed his ear against the wood, listening to Johnny's footsteps fading away, and when he's sure that his boyfriend had left, he let his tears fall once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that was good???? :<<


	4. Unfaithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfaithful by Rihanna

Johnny fucked up. He knew he fucked up the day he asked Doyoung if they could meet. He knew he fucked up the moment his lips touched Doyoung's. He knew he fucked up the moment he realized that he's in love with two people at the same time. 

Johnny loved Doyoung ever since they were in their freshman year of college. They started off as friends, and eventually became the best of friends, alongside Yuta and Taeyong.

Kim Doyoung has always been beautiful in Johnny's eyes. He loved his eyes that seemed like black holes, pulling Johnny in. He loved the curve of his nose. He loved his soft pink lips, especially the little dimple on the corner. When Johnny caught himself staring and paying a little too much attention with these little details, he concluded that he's inlove with his best friend. 

Then there's Ten. Ten who had always been there for him even when he had his eyes on somebody else. The younger boy confessed to him a month after Doyoung had left for China, Johnny didn't reciprocate his feelings back then, but when he realized all the things that Ten had done for him, he fell head-over-heels.

Ten who was amazing, gorgeous, and extraordinary. Ten, who never failed to shine through the dark shadows of Johnny's life. 

Ten was energetic, he loved to make the people around him happy, and he made Johnny the happiest when the older was too sad to function after Doyoung had left. He had pulled Johnny out of the black hole that kept him from being happy. 

A month passed and Johnny found himself swooning from the younger boy's antics; Ten's stupid jokes that made Johnny snort milk out of his nose, his sarcastic comments, his random thoughts about winged hippos and stripeless zebras, and his big bright eyes that looked up at him like Johnny was the most precious being in the universe.

Johnny loved Ten for millions of reasons, and yet he cheated on him. Johnny is sure that he knew he's unfaithful, and it kills Ten on the inside; to know that he is happy with some other guy. 

He can tell by the way the younger flinched whenever he gave him a backhug. He can tell by the way that Ten never said 'I love you' to him anymore, unless he said it first. He can tell by the way that he tensed up everytime Johnny got a call, even if it wasn't from Doyoung.

Guilt caught up with Johnny, weeks of fucking around with Doyoung and he only felt the guilt then, which only brought him more guilt. So now he's in Doyoung's apartment, to end their forbidden relationship; because he didn't want to hurt Ten anymore.

He sat Doyoung down on his bed and Johnny paced around his bedroom, trying to think how to start. 

“Johnny? Is everything alright?” Doyoung was nervous, Johnny could tell. To be honest, he was too. 

“Doie.” He stopped in front of Doyoung, crouching to match his height. “I love you.”

Doyoung gave a nervous smile and placed his hand on Johnny's cheek. “I love you too.”

The younger leaned forward and tried to kiss Johnny, but he flinched away, and Johnny practically saw Doyoung's heart break in front of him. “But I love Ten…and I'm committed to him.”

Doyoung doesn't reply, he just stared at Johnny with glassy eyes and jaw clenched.   
  
“I don't want to do this anymore.” He exhaled. 

“Why?” Doyoung's voice was emotionless and it sent a shiver down Johnny's spine. 

“Because this is wrong, Doyoung.”

“Bullshit.” Doyoung pushed him and stood up. “If you knew that this was wrong, you never would've kissed me at the restaurant. Now tell me the real reason, Johnny.”

“I love him so much. He's been there for me in my darkest times.” If Doyoung wanted the truth, he'll give him the truth. “I can't bear to break his heart. Every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside and I don't want to hurt him anymore.”

Doyoung was crying, salty tears crawling down his face. His eyes were closed and Johnny could tell that he was trying his best not to sob out loud. It hurt to see him in that state. 

“But you're okay with hurting me?” Doyoung managed to choke out and it was Johnny's turn to tear up. He didn't mean it like that but of course that's what it looked like. He didn't know what to say so he just looked down at his feet.

“Tell me, Johnny.”

“I don't want to hurt you, Doie. But you're not...” Johnny trailed off. 

“Not what?” Doyoung demanded.

“You're not _Ten_.” Johnny spoke slowly, adding insult to Doyoung's injury. It broke Doyoung's heart. To think that him and Johnny could finally be a possibility, only for that thought to be ripped away from him. By Ten. _Again._

Doyoung knew that life had a lot to offer and that there was plenty of fish in the sea, but all he really wanted in life was Johnny, his tender lips, and warm embrace; but if they don't work out the second time, then maybe they were never meant to be together. 

“Ten broke us apart.” Doyoung was getting desperate. “All those years ago. He told you that I was leaving so that he could have you all to himself. He's selfish, Johnny.”

Johnny didn't believe him. He didn't want to believe him. Ten was good and only wanted the best for people. The last thing that he could be was selfish. And so he turned his back and reached for the door, "Goodbye, Doyoung."  
  
“Wait!” Doyoung was quick to get between him and the door. He wrapped himself around Johnny and buried his face in his chest. Doyoung was a prideful person, but at that moment; he abandoned all of his pride, dignity, and self respect. It was hard to admit but he knew that there was no changing Johnny's mind, he wanted just one more night. “Johnny, please. I love you.”

Johnny's heart was clenching. He loved Doyoung too and that made it hard to walk away. "Please stay. Let me pretend that you're mine for one last night."

That was all Johnny needed to hear to wrap his hands around the younger's waist and slam his lips with his. He was gonna end things with Doyoung anyway, so one last night wouldn't hurt. One last mistake wouldn't hurt.

He inhaled Doyoung in. Making sure to memorize every taste, every sound, and every sensation that Doyoung gave; because it would be the last time that he would be able to experience those. 

So Johnny did stay the night, and Doyoung was able to pretend that he was his for one last time. And of all the times that they shared a bed together, this was the most intense. They were full of vigor, passion, and desperation. This was their crescendo, their summit, their last stage. So they gave it their all as if it was their last performance, because in a way, it was.

Johnny made him feel good in many different places, and he also made Doyoung feel sore; but of all the places that Johnny made him feel sore that night, his heart hurt the most. 

Doyoung was ecstatic when Johnny kissed him and decided to stay, but when he woke up the next morning, he was filled with melancholy to find that the bed beside him was empty and lacked the presence of a warm and beautiful body that was Johnny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about what you think about this?? :)
> 
> twt: @nomindotae


	5. Take A Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a Bow by Rihanna

When Johnny entered his apartment at four in the morning, it was quiet and all the lights were out. He thought that it was safe and that Ten was already asleep but he still tiptoed towards the bedroom. 

“Well, you're home early.” Johnny froze in his tracks as he heard Ten's sarcastic tone. He turned toward the source of the voice, the younger boy was standing in front of the balcony door, silhouetted by the moonlight from outside. 

Ten turned around, he was nursing a glass of wine. Johnny can see by the way that he moved that he was drunk, or at least tipsy.

“Hey, baby.” Johnny walked toward Ten with open arms to engulf him in a hug but the shorter boy sidestepped and chuckled. 

“Oh, no, Johnny. You don't get to call me that anymore, and you don't get to barge in here and give me a fucking hug while reeking of somebody else's cologne.” Ten spat out with posion in his voice.

“Tennie, you're drunk. Let me take that.” Johnny tried to take the wine glass from Ten's hand but the younger boy pressed his other hand to his chest and pushed him away. He had a big grin on his face but his eyes were glassy.

“Oh. I am drunk, Johnny.” He laughed ironically and pointed at the taller's chest. “I'm drunk but atleast I'm not a fucking cheater.”

Johnny was speechless. He didn't know what to say. There was no point in denying, he knew that Ten wasn't that stupid to believe another one of his lies. “Tennie, I'm sorry. I made a mista—”

Ten laughed. Loudly. Too loud at four in the morning. He laughed like he just heard the best joke in the world. “You look so dumb right now, trying to apologize.”

“Ten, please, I know I made a mistake and I'm a huge asshole.” He took a step forward again and the younger raised his glass in warning, not wanting him to come any closer. The red liquid spilled onto his boyfriend's fingers. “That's why I tried to fix things tonight.”

“Fixing things doesn't change the fact that you're a cheater, Johnny.” Ten was raising his voice. 

“Baby, please, keep it down.” He said in a hushed voice, hoping Ten would follow his example. 

“Why, Johnny?! Will you be embarrassed if our neighbors will know that you're a cheater? Will it humiliate you?!" Ten scoffed and downed the glass of wine. He picked up the bottle of wine from the coffee table, he took another sip straight out of it. "Do you know what's more humiliating? Your boyfriend lying to you for weeks and despite your suspicions, you believed him. Then you find out that you were right all along and you just feel so stupid and humiliated. How _stupid_ could I get, Johnny?”

“I'm sorry. Ten. I know I hurt you but I will never do it again.”

“ _Bullshit_. You never knew how much you hurt me. You have no idea how many times I cried in bed whenever you were away, and even when you were there, I still cried. _And you have no fucking idea how hard it was to conceal my sobs just so that I wouldn't wake you up._ ” Then all at once, the dam that contained Ten's tears crumbled down and everything spilled out. He fell on the floor with a strangled sob and the pain in his chest radiated to his palms and soles of his feet. 

He cried and cried. He didn't want Johnny anywhere near him but deep inside he wished that Johnny would sit by him and hold him and take away all his pain. He cried because he was so angry at Johnny. But he cried even more because why wasn't Johnny holding him in his arms and taking all his pain away? 

Because even after all that the older boy has done, Ten still yearned for his presence, his touch, and his love. 

“You know… I have a lot of questions in my mind.” Ten managed through his sobs. He was fidgeting with the wine bottle in his hands. “Questions like: ‘Why did he cheat?’, ‘Was I not enough?’, ‘Am I replacable?’—”

Before he could get out another question, Johnny cut him off. “You _are_ enough to me, Tennie.”

Anger flared inside of him and he saw red. In a matter of seconds, the wine bottle in Ten's hand flew across the room and hit the wall next to his boyfriend which exploded into millions of shards and red liquid. “ _Then why did you fuck him?! That is exactly why I don't want to ask those stupid questions! Because I don't want to hear you say bullshit sentences like that! I don't want to hear any of your insufferable excuses and disgraceful justifications!_ ”

Johnny wiped blood off of a cut on his cheek, a shard of glass grazed his cheek. Ten looked at him and his heart produced another wave of pain in him. Johnny looked devastated, eyebrows bent in sad angles and tears running down his face. “Ten. I don't know what to say anymore.”

“You put on quite a show, Johnny. You really had me going.” Ten said while looking at the other's eyes. 

“I still love you.” Johnny said, barely above a whisper. 

Ten still loved him too, but he didn't need to know that. "Goodbye, Johnny. Take your things and leave. We're over."

"Tennie, please. Give me another chance." Johnny pleaded. 

"I said leave." Ten had enough self respect in him not to give a lying cheater a second chance. He pointed at the door. “I packed all your things and they're already by the door.”

"Ten, It's the start of winter, I'll freeze to death out there. I've nowhere else to go."

"Then go to Doyoung! He'll be happy to have you!" Ten watched Johnny's eyes fall. 

"I ended things with him. I have nowhere to go, please, Tennie."

" _Then maybe you should've looked for a warm place to stay before you fucked Doyoung._ " He gave Johnny the coldest look that he could ever make, and it worked. He can practically hear Johnny's heart break; and his selfish brain hoped that it hurt just as much Johnny had hurt him.

But something in his stupid heart hoped that Johnny would fight to stay with him.

But like the coward that he was, Johnny Seo walked out of their apartment and out of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you guys noticed that i incorporated some of the lyrics into the fic??? In all the previous chapters skskskks
> 
> I hope you tell me what u think about this, i really love reading comments uwu
> 
> Tysm for reading <3


	6. Epilogue - Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds

“Fancy seeing you here, Doyoung.” He looked up from the box of cereal that he was contemplating on buying. He was in the grocery, buying all the things he needed for the week and he surely didn't expect to bump into Ten in there. 

“Oh, Ten.” Doyoung gave him the most shit-eating smile that he could muster. “Having a great day?”

“I am actually.” Ten picked up a box of cereal from the shelf in front of him and examined it. 

Doyoung saw that he had an evil grin on his face and it made him curious. What scene was he planning in his mind? After a second, Ten spoke up, “You know, I really like this brand of cereal.”

“Oh really?” Doyoung played along, as if he cared. 

“Yeah. But my doctor said that I wasn't allowed to eat it anymore because it has too much sugar content.” Ten looked up to meet Doyoung's eyes. “But do you think I should still get it?”

“Well, if you love it so much then go for it.” Doyoung really didn't care so he just answered, then he continued to look for other cereal boxes.

“Of course, you would think so,” Ten started and Doyoung froze halfway from reaching up to grab a box of Froot Loops, he already knew where this was going. “You like the taste of things that are forbidden.”

Doyoung scoffed and turned back to the shorter boy. His true colors were showing. “What the fuck do you want, Ten?”

“Just tell me, Doyoung.” Ten shrugged and tilted his head, sort of challenging Doyoung. “Did he taste good? Did my boyfriend taste good?”

Doyoung let out a mocking laugh. Ten was being ridiculous, and if he wanted to start things, he better be prepared to lose. “I heard that you two broke up. You really shouldn't call him your boyfriend anymore.”

“And he isn't yours either.” Ten rebutted. Doyoung would be lying if he said that that statement didn't hurt. 

“So I guess everybody's a loser.”

“And it's all because of _you_.” 

If Doyoung wasn't irritated already, he is now. He couldn't believe that Ten actually said that to his face. He furrowed his brows and grinned, “The fucking audacity, Ten. You're not the only victim here. Don't forget that you sabotaged my relationship with Johnny all those years ago. You weren't really a part of our group but that was exactly why I told you that I was leaving for China. You wouldn't be too affected by that information and I trusted that you would keep the secret. But no. You told Johnny, and it wasn't until later that I found out that you had a shrouded plan to steal him from me.”

Doyoung was all fired up, he was breathing hard and his jaw clenched. “If all this is anyone's fault, it's _yours_. And between the two of us, Ten, I'm not the only _homewrecker_.” Doyoung made sure to put emphasis on the last word and gave Ten another shit-eating grin. The shorter boy was fuming but Doyoung wanted to show more disrespect, so he turned back to cereal-box-searching, ignoring him. “And to answer your question, Johnny _did_ taste good.”

“Doyoung,” Ten managed to say through gritted teeth. 

“What now, Te—” Doyoung was cut off as Ten's fist connected with his cheek. He stumbled backwards and felt the burning sensation dance around his face. He was in pain, but Doyoung smiled. At that moment, he knew he already won.

“Damn. That punch felt good, Ten.” Doyoung chuckled while rubbing his cheek. He took a step towards Ten and the shorter boy flinched, covering his face. But Doyoung had no intention to stoop to his level and hurt him in the middle of a grocery store. He already lost most of his dignity with Johnny; he would never forgive himself if he let himself loose around the likes of Ten. 

Instead, Doyoung put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward so that his mouth was near his ear. He whispered, “But it didn't feel as good as how Johnny fucked me sensless while you waited for him in your nice, cozy apartment.”

Doyoung backed away, took the Froot Loops box from the shelf, put it into his grocery basket, and walked away. Leaving a dumbfounded Ten in the cereal aisle. He licked his lips and tasted his blood. It tasted like victory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nobody gets a happy ending! I hope you rooted for each of them atleast once in this fic and i also hope that you hated them atleast once too. 
> 
> I tried to make all of them 'morally gray'.
> 
> I haven't actually experienced being in a relationship before, let alone experience cheating/being cheated on/being a homewrecker lmao..... So how'd i do??? 
> 
> DONT CHEAT ON YOUR PARTNERS!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> and maybe check out my other johndo fics?? 👉👈
> 
> twitter: @nomindotae


End file.
